Automobile
An automobile is a wheeled vehicle that carries its own motor. Different types of automobiles include cars, buses, trucks, vans, and motorcycles, with cars being the most popular and most often used by FBI Agents. Background Information The following is a list of automobiles that were used in the first, second and third seasons of The X-Files. Cars * "Pilot" - Ford Taurus; Jeep Cherokee; Mercedes-Benz 190 W201 * "Deep Throat" - Buick Century; Ford LTD Crown Victoria; 1960 Ford M151 'Mutt'; Ford Taurus; Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera * "Squeeze" - BMW 5 E34; 1993 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera * "Conduit" - Buick Century; Ford Econoline; Ford LTD Crown Victoria * "The Jersey Devil" - Ford F-150 * "Shadows" - Buick Century; Ford LTD Crown Victoria; Ford Mustang; Ford Taurus; GMC Vandura; Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera; Volkswagen Jetta 2 19E * "Ghost in the Machine" - 1960 Chevrolet Corvette; Ford LTD Crown Victoria; Ford Taurus * "Ice" - Jeep Wrangler * "Fallen Angel" - Ford Taurus * "Eve" - BMW 3 E36; Chevrolet Corsica; Pontiac Bonneville * "Fire" - Cadillac Fleetwood; 1993 Ford Crown Victoria * "Gender Bender" - Buick Century * "Lazarus" - Buick Century * "Young at Heart" - Ford Taurus * "E.B.E." - Buick Century; Ford Crown Victoria; Ford LTD Crown Victoria; Ford Taurus; 1990 Ford Thunderbird; Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera; Pontiac Sunbird * "Miracle Man" - Cadillac Deville; Ford Crown Victoria (x2); 1977 Lincoln Continental Mark V; 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera; Volvo 244 * "Shapes" - GMC Sierra; Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera * "Darkness Falls" - Ford F-350; Mercury Sable * "Born Again" - Buick Century; Ford Crown Victoria * "Roland" - Ford Crown Victoria * "The Erlenmeyer Flask" - Buick Century; Ford Crown Victoria; 1983 Ford LTD Crown Victoria; Jeep Cherokee * "Little Green Men" - 1953 Chevrolet 6400 Dumptruck; Chevrolet Blazer K5; 1958 MAN 630 L2AE * "The Host" - Ford Crown Victoria; Ford Taurus; Plymouth Gran Fury * "Blood" - Ford Crown Victoria * "Ascension" - BMW 3 E21; Ford Crown Victoria; Ford LTD Crown Victoria; Ford Taurus; Mercury Sable; Pontiac 6000 * "3" - BMW 5 E12 * "Red Museum" - 1978 Ford Bronco; Ford Crown Victoria; Ford F-100; Ford Taurus; Oldsmobile Achieva; Suzuki Swift * "Die Hand Die Verletzt" - Buick Century * "Fresh Bones" - Ford Crown Victoria; 1976 Oldsmobile Cutlass; Pontiac Sunbird * "Colony" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Ford Aerostar; Ford Crown Victoria; 1981 Ford Fairmont; Pontiac Grand Am * "End Game" - Buick Century; Ford Taurus * "Fearful Symmetry" - AMC Pacer; BMW 5 E12; Ford Crown Victoria; 1988 Honda Civic * "Humbug" - Volkswagen 'Beetle' 1 * "The Căluşari" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Ford Crown Victoria; Ford Mustang * "F. Emasculata" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Ford Econoline; Ford LTD Crown Victoria * "Soft Light" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Ford Crown Victoria * "Our Town" - 1981 Chevrolet C-20; 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Ford Crown Victoria * "The Blessing Way" - Ford Crown Victoria * "Paper Clip" - Ford Crown Victoria; Ford LTD Crown Victoria * "D.P.O." - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; 1979 Chevrolet Malibu; green Sedan; 1973 Dodge Dart; 1970 Ford Galaxie 500 Convertible; GMC Sierra; Mercury Sable; 1980 Pontiac Grand LeMans * "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" - Ford Crown Victoria * "The List" - Ford Taurus; 1977 Ford Thunderbird * "2Shy" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice; Nissan March * "The Walk" - Ford Explorer; Ford Taurus * "Nisei" - Ford Econoline XL; Ford Taurus; Lincoln Town Car; SAAB 900 * "Revelations" - 1981 Cadillac Sedan DeVille; 1991 Chevrolet Caprice * "War of the Coprophages" - 1991 Chevrolet Caprice * "Syzygy" - Ford Crown Victoria; Ford Taurus * "Piper Maru" - Cadillac Eldorado; 1993 Dodge Intrepid; Ford Taurus; Hummer H1; 1962 Jaguar Mk.II; 1992 Pontiac Bonneville; Mack; Pontiac Grand Am * "Apocrypha" - BMW 3 E30; Mercury Grand Marquis * "Teso Dos Bichos" - Ford Crown Victoria * "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" - 1959 Cadillac Series 62 Sedan DeVille; Plymouth Barracuda; Plymouth Barracuda * "Avatar" - Century; 1995 Pontiac Sunfire * "Quagmire" - Ford Crown Victoria; Ford F-150 * "Wetwired"" - Ford Crown Victoria; Ford Econoline * "Talitha Cumi" - Buick Century; 1995 Ford Windstar Trucks * "Fallen Angel" - 1951 GMC M135 * "E.B.E." - Peterbilt 378 * "Sleepless" - Freightliner Cabover * "Ascension" - Freightliner Cabover * "Fearful Symmetry" - Freightliner Cabover * "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" - Ford F-700 Vans * "Darkness Falls" - GMC Vandura G20 (x3) * "Tooms" - GMC Vandura G20 Motorcycles * "Anasazi" - 1981 Honda XL 250R Category:Vehicles